This invention relates generally to link chains and relates more particularly to the means by which adjacent links of a chain are pivotally coupled together.
The type of chain with which this invention is concerned is commonly referred to as a drive chain having a plurality of links coupled together for pivotal movement about parallel axes. Each link includes a pair of opposing sidebars which are joined to the sidebars of an adjacent link by a connecting pin. Examples of chains of this type are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,947, 4,220,052, 4,271,663 and 2,589,355.
It would be desirable to provide a link for a chain of the aforedescribed type having a connecting pin which is positively maintained in position through the sidebars of the link and which may be removed from the sidebars for uncoupling adjacent links in a manner which causes no damage to the link components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved link for a chain having sidebars which are positively, yet releasably, connected to the sidebars of an adjacent link.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a link having a connecting pin which resists accidental removal from the sidebars through which the pin extends.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a link having a connecting pin and sidebars which can be readily reassembled following removal of the connecting pin from the sidebars.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a link which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a chain which utilizes such a link.